Eternal Dream, Sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido
by Lauralice.Hale
Summary: Lo que pasó fue un gran golpe para todos, sobre todo para ella, el rumbo de su vida se había desviado. Había caído en un oscuro pozo sin fondo, ya qe Jasper Hale la habia dejado .. REVIEWS
1. Goodbye

Hola a tods, este es mi primer Fic de Twilight.. y pues es de mi pareja favorita.. Alice y Jasper ..  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen **(Si asi fuera u.u)  
Espero les guste

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eternal Dream**

Porqe sin ti , mi vida no tiene sentido

Lo que pasó fue un gran golpe para todos, sobre todo para ella, el rumbo de su vida se había desviado. Había caído en un oscuro pozo sin fondo, la oscuridad nuevamente la tomó por completa, su vida se había apago, toda esa alegría que la emanaba se había desvanecido. Era una pesadilla la viviría por toda la eternidad, porque Jasper Hale la había dejado. La dejo sin dejar rastro, ni un adiós, ni una explicación.

_tu solías llamarme tu ángel _

_decias que me habian enviado desde el cielo _

_me abrazabas _

_amaba que te sintieras tan fuerte _

_Nunca quise que te fueras _

_Yo quería que te quedaras aqui abrazandome_

Dos meses después

-Vamos Alice, sal de ahí…- Dijo la vampira rubia desde la puerta

La pequeña vampira de rasgos de duende, le dedicó una mirada vacia, y volvió la vista hacia el gran ventanal. No perdía la esperanza de volver a verlo, de verlo atravesar el bosque hasta llegar a la casa.

Dos meses sin moverse, sollozando en silencio, así se encontraba. Contando cada segundo del día, esperando la llegada de su compañero, la cual hasta ella sabía, no se realizaría.

_Te extraño _

_extraño tu sonrisa _

_Y yo todavía derramo una lágrima _

_De vez en cuando _

_Y aunque todo es diferente ahora _

_estás aquí todavía de alguna manera _

_Mi corazón no te dejará ir _

_Y te necesito que sepas _

_te extraño_

-Vamos de compras Alice.. anímate.. – Dijo Bella con Nessie en brazos, la pequeña saltó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a Alice

La pequeña colocó sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Alice y la vio con melancolía… quería saber que sucedía.

Nada pequeña, solo estoy… algo triste – habló por fin, su voz sonaba distante y seca

Por qué no estas con tío Jasper? – dijo con su minima voz cantarina

Él…- Algo dentro de ella se sobresaltó de repente- No está, se… ha ido – Dijo con voz ahogada, la pequeña volvió a colocar sus manitas en las mejillas – No se cuando volverá Nessie, no me dijo nada…

Ness vamos, dejemos a Allie sola, por un rato – Dijo Rosalie

_solías llamarme tu soñadora _

_Pero ahora vivo mi pesadilla_

_Oh cómo quisiera que vieras _

_Todo lo que me esta pasando _

_Estoy pensando en volver el pasado _

_Es cierto que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido_

-No te preocupes Rose – Dijo Alice levantandose al fin de donde se encontraba – Me llevare a Nessie a cazar

-Crees que es buena idea? Digo, tu estas..  
-Creo que es buena idea que vallan – intervino Bella, hasta ella sabía que la pequeña Alice necesitaba una distracción


	2. Distracciones

**Feliz Navidad ^^** Graciias por leer en vdd.. me emociionabaa cuandoo me llegaban los mensajes.. xd ..  
todoo se aclararaa muuy prontoo .. a lo mejor suboo el 2 o 3. . el 2 es mii cumplee.. asii qe a lo mejor el 3.. nos les aseguroo .. muchoo .. peroo trataree  
Qe pasen muy feliz añooo nuevoo ^^ Qe pidan muxisiisisismos deseos

Lo qe vean es _cursiva _es unaa cancion ... originalmnte es en ingles.. y con otras cosiitas.. le cambie algunas cosas.. peroo me gustaa.. se llamaa Fool Again - Westlife

Saludosss  
Besosss

Pd: Se Aceptan Review de tdoo tipo ... buenos.. malos.. muy malos.. buenos.. locoos.. o.o buenos.. (Ya dije buenos) noo mentira.. de tdoo tipoo ^^

**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemnte nada es mio ... tdoo es de Meyer.. ^^

* * *

Ambas saltaron hacia el bosque, corrían en silencio, la pequeña Nessie, a su corta edad podía sentir que su tía Alice estaba mal.

Efectivamente Alice estaba mal, si tuviera corazón, seguramente estuviera destrozado, si pudiera llorar, seguramente aun estuviera haciendolo, si pudiera comer, sin pensarlo estaría en su cama comiendo helado de chocolate… Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por su familia, sobre todo por Esme, la pobre sufría al ver a sus hijos así. No podía dejar que por su sufrimiento, lo demás salieran perjudicados.

-Tía Allie, quiero cazar tan rápido como tío Jazz – Nuevamente algo dentro de ella sobresaltó de repente

-Poco a poco vas creciendo princesa, al paso de los años seras más y más rápida – tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

Nessie siguió cazando mientras Alice se apoyaba en uno de los árboles, nunca había cazado sin Jasper, siempre sonreía al cazar con él, él siempre la dejaba cazar mas solo por cortesía y para ver a su esposa sonreir, mientras cazaban podían disfrutar la mano del otro sobre la suya, ya que siempre corrían agarrados de mano… Ahora que? Debía cazar sola, debía tomar el rumbo del resto de su existencia ella sola, retomar su vida normal nuevamente, aunque con una gran diferencia y hasta ella lo sabía, nada sería lo mismo ya que Jasper se había ido y se había llevado con él, parte de la vida de Alice.

__*__*__*__*__

"_Fui una tonta al dejarte ir sin ninguna explicación… Siempre fui egoísta, lamento no haberlo sido el momento en que me dejaste"_

-Alice cariño, entiendo el duro momento por el cual estas pasando _– "No lo entiendes, nadie lo hace" "ya se Edward que Esme quiere ayudar, pero es la verdad" _– Pero lo mejor es que despejes tu mente, que realices algo que te distraiga

-Ya se lo que harás – dijo abrazándose a sus piernas para oprimir el dolor – intentas persuadirme para que yo salga de aquí.. Así tu y Carlisle entren a mi habitación y saquen todo recuerdo que hay de él

-Cariño, creemos que es lo mejor – Dijo Esme, mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza con su ambas manos en sus sienes

-Hazlo… - Sin siquiera ella creelo – es mejor enterrar el pasado, vivir el presente y esperar el futuro – Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante el comentario frío de Alice

Ella solo se levantó y salió nuevamente hacia el bosque.

_Cariño,_

_Conozco la historia,_

_He visto la imagen,_

_Se nota en tu cara._

_Dime_

_Cuál es el secreto_

_Que has estado escondiendo_

_Y quién va a tomar mi lugar?_

Corrió por mucho, sabía que nunca se cansaría y que ya había saciado su sed, así que no le preocupo correr kilómetro tras kilómetro, a lo mejor ya había llegado a Canadá, la verdad no le importaba, se detuvo y se quitó los zapatos y la bufanda, rasgó la parte inferior de su vestido dejando sus piernas descubiertas, caminó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, ansiaba ese disfrute de el césped acariciándole los pies, de el viento rozar su cara, de escuchar a lo lejos ese leve canturreo de los pájaros, esa paz le invadía todo su ser, se acostó por una hora quizás, solo observando las nubes pasar, no podía creer la paz que sentía en ese momento … Eso era! Distracciones..!

_Debería haberlo visto venir._

_Debería haber notado las advertencias._

_De todos modos..._

_Supongo que ya se terminó._

Caminó un poco mas, sonriendo al sentir la tierra mojada ante sus pies, se puso de cuclillas y ágilmente se trepo a un gran árbol saltando como una gimnasta profesional entre las ramas.

_No puedo creer que soy la tonta esta vez_

_Yo pensé que este amor nunca se acabaría._

_Cómo iba a saberlo?_

_Nunca me lo dijiste,_

_No puedo creer que soy la tonta esta vez,_

_Y yo, que pensé que eras mi amigo,_

_Cómo iba a saberlo?_

_Nunca me lo dijiste._

"Aunque todos digan que lo mejor es olvidarte, en el fondo se que no sucederá, eres parte de mi, desde el primer momento que nos tomamos de mano, que cruzamos una mirada, supe que eras para mi"

_Cariño,_

_Deberías haberme llamado_

_Cuando te sentías solo,_

_Cuando necesitabas que yo estuviera allí._

_Tristemente,_

_Nunca me diste_

_Demasiadas oportunidades_

_Para mostrarte cuánto me importas._

Después de jugar con los árboles por un rato, se sentó a contemplar la vista, a sentir el aire acariciar sus mejillas, cerro los ojos y trató de imaginar un sin fin de cosas.

- Se que estas ahí .. – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

- Puedo acompañarte…? – Alice le tendió la mano y lo hizo subir al árbol con ella – Allie.. se cuanto estas sufriendo .. y también se que todo esto es una máscara.. para no preocupar a los demás..

- Shh .. – lo calló ella colocando un dedo en sus labios – Podemos tener esta charla luego?

- Esta bien, todo lo que sea por hacerte feliz … - le dio un beso en la cabeza y la rodeo con sus brazos

Así permanecieron por un par de horas, él la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, en verdad lo sabía, sabía cuanto sufría Alice en ese momento, hasta él mismo podía sentir como todo ese amor de ella, se destruía en pequeños pedazos. Ella no lo admitía, pero era cierto, Alice estaba peor que nunca, mientras mas trataba de disimular, mas rápido moría de amor por dentro.

- Gracias por estar conmigo aquí – le dijo con su cantarina voz – Se que tienes mucho que hacer, pero en verdad agradezco todo esto…

- Todo por hacerte feliz Alice… me gusta mas como se ve esa sonrisa en tu cara … - le sonrió tiernamente


End file.
